Emotionless
by Elenthya
Summary: Songfic. Un soir de pleine lune, Gaara, 17 ans, se replonge dans le passé, et en vient à se confier à son père décédé... Peine, colère et solitude... mais peutêtre aussi de l'amour?


Salut à tous !n.n

Entrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet : quelqu'un connaît-il Good Charlotte (question très con) et plus spécifiquement leur chanson « Emotionless » ? Donc voici une songfic certes assez longue, basée sur ces magnifiques paroles, mais qui m'ont vraiment beaucoup inspiré. La musique y est sans doute pour quelque chose… Fans de Gaara, mais également tous les autres lecteurs, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire. C'est ma première songfic…

Faisons dans les règles : Gaara ne m'appartient pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rêver…

Nda : Je me permets de rappeler certaines choses, suite aux questions que m'ont posé mes amies et bêta-readeuses après avoir lu cette fic : Temari, Gaara et Kankurô sont frères et soeurs, et Orochimaru a assassiné leur père pour prendre sa place et se faire passer pour le Kazekage au tournoi des moyennes-classes. (je n'invente rien, c'est dans le manga... Comment ça, vous le saviez déjà ? lol)

Nda 2 : La traduction anglais/français est à 99 pour cent de moi, il y a peut-être quelques bizarreries… Mais dans l'ensemble, je crois que ça tient debout.

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et à croiser les doigts...n.n

_Un soir de pleine lune, Gaara, 17 ans, se replonge dans le passé et se confie à son père, mort quelques années auparavant… Monologue mêlé de tristesse, de nostalgie et de colère. Sur "Emotionless", de Good Charlotte._

xxxxxxxxxx

La lune est belle, cette nuit. Encore plus que d'habitude. Sa lumière illumine le ciel d'un bleu si profond, où depuis déjà plusieurs heures, les astres ont commencé leur ballet nocturne. Ses rayons d'argent se reflètent dans le désert infini qui s'étend sous mes yeux, le rendant aussi blanc, aussi pur que la neige. La neige… il n'y en a jamais eu ici, à Suna. Mais quand on voit le village du Sable par une nuit aussi belle, on a une idée de ce que cela peut être…

Comme chaque fois, je suis assis sur le toit de ma maison, la plus haute de toutes. De là, je contemple les étoiles, les compagnes de mes nuits sans sommeil. Je laisse errer ma pensée dans mes souvenirs ravivés par la quiétude qui règne, tandis que mes yeux explorent lentement le village à mes pieds.

Mon village. Suna no Kuni.

En journée, particulièrement le matin quand il fait encore frais, le village s'anime. Les bruits des discussions, le vacarme attrayant du marché, les rires des enfants partant à l'entraînement ou jouant dans les rues ramènent la vie en ces lieux. Mais quand le soleil et ses rayons ardents se couchent, le silence s'installe, en même temps que la fraîcheur du soir, et chacun savoure cet instant de calme avant d'aller se coucher. Pour moi, c'est idem. Pour rien au monde, je ne renoncerai à ce moment où après toute une journée de labeur, je grimpe sur ce toit et contemple Suna qui s'endort, ses lumières qui s'éteignent une à une, dans les maisons blanches brillant à la lueur de la Lune.

Mais moi, contrairement aux autres, je ne dors pas, et ne quitte mon refuge haut-perché qu'au petit matin. Seul, je veille sur ce village qui est le mien. Suna no Kuni entouré de ses hauts murs blancs. Un petit diamant étincelant sous la lune, dormant au creux des dunes.

Non, contrairement à eux, je ne dors pas. Et voila longtemps que je m'y suis résigné. Ou du moins, que j'essaie. Je sais que si je me laisse aller, la quiétude qui règne en ces lieux se dispersera vite, brisée par le démon qui sommeille en moi. A cause de lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un rêve, ou si peu. A cause de lui… et à cause de toi… Quand tu as pris ta décision, as-tu songé à ça ? Au fait que ton fils ne connaîtrait jamais le merveilleux monde que semble être celui des songes ?

Hey Dad

_Salut Papa_

As-tu seulement pensé à ton propre intérêt et à celui de ton village ? As-tu eu au moment décisif un regret pour celui que tu allais punir à vie ? As-tu seulement songé à ce que dirait ton fils, quelques années plus tard…

I'm writing to you

Not to tell you that I still hate you

Just to ask you how you feel

And how we fell apart

How this fell apart...

_Je t'écris_

_Pas pour te dire que je te hais encore_

_Seulement pour te demander comment tu vas,_

_Et comment avons-nous pu nous briser,_

_Comment cela a-t-il pu sombrer…_

Tant de questions, sans réponses. Tu les a toutes emportées dans ta mort.

Un jour, après le tournoi, on est venu nous annoncer, à moi, à Temari et à Kankurô que tu étais mort. Tout cela très officiellement, sans prendre de gants. Nous étions tes fils, notre rang ne nous permettait pas de nous apitoyer sur notre sort, ou même sur le tien. Mais pourtant, Temari a eu l'air très affecté, et Kankurô a fait ce qu'il a pu pour la consoler. Tandis que moi, je n'ai même pas ciller. Je sortais d'un rude combat où Shukaku était intervenu dans toute sa puissance, je n'avais sans doute pas toutes mes idées en place. Ou alors, je ne les avais jamais eu aussi bien placées. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'on m'a dit que le Kazekage de Suna, toi, mon père, tu avais été assassiné par Orochimaru, je n'ai pas bougé. On m'aurait annoncé que le repas était retardé d'une heure qu'il y aurait eu plus de résultats.

Ne rien montrer de ce que l'on ressent. C'est l'une des rares choses que tu m'as enseignées quand petit, j'étais encore bon pour tes projets. Je crois que si tu avais été là, tu aurais été fier de moi.

Are you happy out there in this great wide world ?

Do you think about your sons ?

Do you miss your little girl ?

When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night ?

Do you even wonder if we're alright ?

We're alright, we're alright

_Es-tu heureux autre part dans ce grand et vaste monde?_

_Penses-tu à tes fils ? Ta petite fille te manque-t-elle ?_

_Quand tu te couches, comment peux-tu dormir la nuit ?_

_Te demandes-tu même si on va bien ?_

_On va bien, on va bien_

Seulement voilà, tu n'es plus là. Tu es parti. Et je crois que ces trois mots, si insignifiants soient-ils, me font parfois un effet étrange. Pas de joie, ni de tristesse comme je la connais, mais un vide…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je décide pour une fois de descendre de mon point d'observation et atterrit en douceur sur le sol. Lentement, j'arpente les rues désertes, tel un fantôme errant à la recherche de quelque chose. Sauf que moi, je ne cherche rien. Consciemment du moins. Juste le silence.

Le vent soulève doucement le sable éparpillé au sol et dans les coins, l'invitant à un bal nocturne dans ses tourbillons invisibles. Le sable… C'est parce que je pourrais en faire quelque chose que tu as scellé ce démon en moi. Ainsi je faisais une arme parfaite pour le village, à qui tu promettais des lendemains meilleurs. Quelque part, cette action n'a pas eu que des points négatifs. Combien de fois m'a-t-il sauvé la vie, ce sable avec sa protection omniprésente, comme une mère jalouse et fière de préserver son enfant du mal qu'on pouvait lui faire ? Mais justement, c'est de là que vient tout le problème…

A trop vouloir me protéger, cet esprit m'a séparé des autres. Les rares personnes qui ont tenté de m'aider ont vite abandonné cette idée, repoussées par les rumeurs, par la peur et la haine que tout être finissait par éprouver pour moi, le monstre, l'enfant-démon. Tu y avais pensé, Père ? Au milieu de tes rêves de puissance, de renouveau pour Suna, tu y avais songé, que ta nouvelle arme inspirerait autant la crainte et la haine ? Peut-être, sans doute. Après tout, tu me destinais à la guerre, mais j'aurai aussi bien pu devenir Kazekage, comme toi, peut-être même plus fort. Et un Kazekage doit être craint et respecté.

Mais si tu avais su ce que ton fils aurait ressenti, si tu avais expérimenté, avant, la douleur que mon coeur allait subir sa vie durant, alors peut-être que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Peut-être que tu aurais laissé Shukaku là où il était, en sûreté. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas sacrifié ma mère pour mettre au monde ton arme si importante pour toi et Suna. Si tu avais connu la solitude que moi, Sabaku no Gaara, j'ai éprouvé durant toute mon enfance, alors peut-être que tu aurais suspendu ton geste.

Peut-être… encore une fois, je ne sais pas, je te connais à peine. Tu m'as abandonné tellement vite, quand tu as vu que je n'étais plus bon pour tes plans. Tu m'as si peu parlé quand on se voyait encore.

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not OK, but we're alright

I remember the days you were an hero in my eyes

But those are just a long lost memory of mine

I spent so many years learning how to survive

Now I am writing just to let you know I'm still alive

_Ça a été une longue et dure route sans toi à mes côtés_

_Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là toutes les nuits où on a pleuré_

_Tu as brisé le cœur de ma mère_

_Tu as brisé la vie de tes enfants_

_C'est pas génial, mais on va bien_

_Je me souviens des jours où tu étais un héros à mes yeux_

_Mais ce n'est qu'un long souvenir perdu en moi_

_J'ai passé tant d'années à apprendre comment survivre_

_Maintenant je t'écris juste pour que tu saches que je suis toujours vivant_

Oui, je suis encore là, moi, l'enfant-démon. Et depuis maintenant trois ans, je suis Kazekage. Etrange, n'est-ce pas, Père ? Le gamin rejeté par tous et qui ne pensait qu'à tuer, est parvenu à te succéder, et ce de son plein gré…

C'a été dur d'y arriver, cela a surpris tant de gens. Certains ne comprenaient pas que "l'abomination" puisse espérer s'élever à un aussi haut rang, beaucoup se sont révoltés quand le Conseil de Suna a accepté ma candidature. Mais tous, y compris ces vieux croulants qui constituaient cette assemblée, avaient peur de moi, et de ce que j'allais faire de mon village. Et ils ont été encore plus bluffés quand ils se sont aperçus que je dirigeais Suna à la perfection. En quelques mois seulement, j'ai redressé la situation politique qui était plus que catastrophique : Suna a réussi à regagner la confiance de ses anciens alliés, parmi eux Konoha no Kuni. Moi qui n'avais aucune expérience en diplomatie, j'ai sauvé Suna de la destruction et de la guerre civile qu'Orochimaru avait déclenché. Comme quoi, avec de la volonté, on peut tout…

Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien penser, toi, de là où tu es ? Moi, ton fils, le chef du village. En es-tu content, Père ? Ou cela te met-il en colère de savoir qu'elle dirige à présent le village du Sable, ta créature, celle que tu as tant cherché à tuer quand elle a échappé à ton contrôle ? Pourtant, tu es forcé de reconnaître que je n'ai pas fait empirer les choses, au contraire… Mais c'est vrai que beaucoup pensent comme cela, parmi les ninjas de Suna. Quelques fous ont même tenté de me supprimer, obnubilés par le fait qu'à leurs yeux, j'ai été, ne suis et ne serai toujours qu'un monstre. Les inconscients… Même si depuis ma rencontre avec Naruto, je parviens à me contrôler, je n'arrive pas toujours à freiner le sable quand il attaque pour me protéger. Et quand il s'agit d'une tentative de meurtre, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié…

The days I spent so cold, so hungry

Were full of hate

I was so angry.

The scars run deep inside this tattoued body

There's things I'll take to my grave

But I'm OK, I'm OK

_Ces jours où j'avais si froid, si faim _

_Etaient pleins de haine_

_J'étais tellement en colère._

_Les cicatrices qui restent, enfouies dans ce corps tatoué_

_Il y a des choses que j'emporterai dans ma tombe_

_Mais je vais bien, je vais bien_

Quand Temari et Kankurô ont vu qu'on tentait de m'assassiner pour choisir un autre Kazekage, ils ont pris peur. Pour moi, et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais… Pour moi. Et aussi pour le village. Les gens agissaient comme toi autrefois, Père, alors que tu voulais me tuer avant que je ne devienne incontrôlable. Mes frères avaient peur que je réagisse comme avant, en semant mort et destruction, selon mon célèbre leitmotiv « Tous les autres sont des tueurs potentiels. Je ne tue que pour vivre. »… Même s'ils ont eu tort, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été effectivement tenté de résoudre ce problème en supprimant ceux qui s'opposaient à moi. Mais Naruto m'a montré à quel point cela était inutile… J'ai donc rengainé ma colère, me limitant à punir sévèrement les récalcitrants. Le signe à mon front, tatoué dans le sang et la haine il y a maintenant plus de 10 ans, prend tout son sens aujourd'hui. Ma nomination en tant que Kazekage a marqué définitivement le début de ma nouvelle voie, qui suit les principes de cet idéogramme, celui de l'Amour…

Depuis ce jour-là, peu à peu, les habitants de Suna me font confiance, moi qui avant n'était à leurs yeux qu'un jeune monstre que sa puissance indomptable rendait fou. Mais personne ne comprendra jamais mes sentiments passés et présents, et je ne leur en veux pas. Mon seul but à présent est de protéger mon village, et c'est sans doute pour ça que Suna, aujourd'hui, a retrouvé une partie de sa splendeur passée. De toute façon, je ne souhaite à personne de réussir à me comprendre, cela serait trop dur à supporter pour qui que ce soit : mes souvenirs, mes souffrances, je les emporterai avec moi dans la mort. Tout comme toi, Père…

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not OK, but we're alright

I remember the days you were an hero in my eyes

But those are just a long lost memory of mine

Now I am writing just to let you know I'm still alive

_Ça a été une longue et dure route sans toi à mes côtés_

_Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là toutes les nuits où on a pleuré_

_Tu as brisé le cœur de ma mère_

_Tu as brisé la vie de tes enfants_

_C'est pas génial, mais on va bien_

_Je me souviens des jours où tu étais un héros à mes yeux_

_Mais ce n'est qu'un long souvenir perdu en moi_

_Maintenant je t'écris juste pour que tu saches que je suis toujours vivant_

Tant de temps a passé depuis ta mort. Temari, Kankurô et moi avons du construire notre vie sans toi. Mais même lorsque tu étais encore là, c'était déjà un peu pareil. A croire que parce que tu étais Kazekage, tu n'avais pas de temps ni même le droit de le consacrer à tes trois enfants… à ton fils.

Moi, contrairement à Kankurô et Temari, je n'ai même pas eu ma mère pour combler ton absence. Et si on pouvait appeler "sévère" la façon dont tu t'occupais d'eux, dans mon cas, un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : indifférence. A tes yeux, en dehors des quelques heures d'entraînement que tu m'accordais, je n'existais tout simplement pas. Et pourtant, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi, pour que tu me vois ou même pour que tu me grondes un bon coup, comme quand tu avais appris que Kankurô organisait des combats clandestins de marionnettes plutôt que d'aller en cours…

Même si tu a pu le nier, même si j'ai tenté de l'oublier, tu étais mon père. Et dans mes yeux de gamin, tu figurais comme un héros, dont j'avais peur, mais un héros quand même.

Je me souviens qu'un jour, tu es revenu d'une mission très dangereuse. Je ne me rappelle plus en quoi elle consistait, j'étais trop jeune. Mais elle devait être très importante pour que le Kazekage lui-même ait dû intervenir. Tout les habitants de Suna t'ont acclamé, toi et tes troupes quand vous êtes entrés dans le village, victorieux. C'était la première fois que je te voyais sourire comme ça, et Temari et Kankurô n'ont jamais eu l'air aussi heureux. Tu les a même pris dans tes bras, et vous riiez tous les trois ensemble. Alors moi, timidement, je me suis approché, espérant que moi aussi, j'aurai droit au bonheur de sauter au cou de mon père. Mais tu m'as à peine regardé, et tes yeux sont aussitôt devenus aussi froids que la pierre. Et tu m'as tourné le dos, emmenant avec toi mes frères, pendant que la foule continuait de te féliciter. Je me rappelle que Yashamaru m'a cherché pendant deux jours avant de me retrouver prostré et sanglotant, caché dans le coin sombre d'une rue. Pauvre Yashamaru, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était quelques mois avant sa mort…

Ce regard que tu m'as jeté ce jour-là, n'est qu'un parmi tant d'autres qui resteront gravés à jamais en moi, comme marqués au fer rouge. C'est d'ailleurs ces souvenirs, qui dans mes moments de désespoir les plus noirs, ravivaient ma colère… Tu m'as tant fait souffrir, même le premier geste que tu as eu pour moi a changé à jamais mon existence…

Tu as détruit la vie de ton propre fils, pour ton profit, et je t'ai haï longtemps pour ça… Mais pourtant, pourquoi n'ais-je jamais cherché à te tuer alors que j'assassinais mes ennemis avec joie ? Pourquoi, alors que toi, mon bourreau de père, tu es enfin mort, je ressens comme un vide quand ces trois mots reviennent dans mon esprit : "il est parti" ?

And sometimes I forgive,

Yeah, and this time, I'll admit

That I miss you, said I miss you…

_Et parfois je pardonne,_

_Yeah, et cette fois, j'admettrai_

_Que tu me manques, dire que tu me manques…_

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Cela voudrait-il dire que malgré tout, je t'aime encore, Père ? L'amour rend aveugle, dit-on…

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not OK, but we're alright

I remember the days you were an hero in my eyes

But those are just a long lost memory of mine

Now I am writing just to let you know I'm still alive

_Ça a été une longue et dure route sans toi à mes côtés_

_Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là toutes les nuits où on a pleuré_

_Tu as brisé le cœur de ma mère_

_Tu as brisé la vie de tes enfants_

_C'est pas génial, mais on va bien_

_Je me souviens des jours où tu étais un héros à mes yeux_

_Mais ce n'est qu'un long souvenir perdu en moi_

_Maintenant je t'écris juste pour que tu saches que je suis toujours vivant…_

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, mes pas m'ont conduit à l'extérieur du village. Mu par une volonté qui m'est inconsciente, le sable m'emporte au-delà des dunes, loin, très loin de Suna. Alors que je survole le désert infini, mes pensées se perdent dans la contemplation de la lune. Soudain, quelque chose masque l'éclat de l'astre nocturne, et le sable me dépose doucement à terre. Je me rends alors compte que je suis au pied des falaises qui bordent l'un des flans du désert. Je souris malgré moi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, puis m'avance vers une renfoncement dans la roche rouge. Dans la pénombre, mes yeux distinguent une stèle sculptée à même la falaise. La stèle sur laquelle figure ton nom pour l'éternité. C'est Temari et Kankurô qui l'ont faite, et je ne m'y étais pas opposé.

Oui Père, et maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Malgré tout ce qu'on a pas pu se dire, tout ce que tu as pu me faire, tu as été, es, et restera toujours mon père. Et même si j'ai grandi, même si à présent, j'ai pris ta place au village et dans l'esprit de la plupart des habitants de Suna, tu existes toujours, quelque part en mon cœur. Parce que des liens de père à fils, qu'ils soient mus par la colère ou l'amour, ne peuvent pas être brisés, semblerait-il. Et je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureux.

Oui, Père, malgré tout ce qui nous a séparé, je crois que comme Temari, comme Kankurô, je tiens encore à toi, même si je le cache. Et je crois que ce soir, je te pardonne pour tout…

J'avance lentement ma main vers la pierre encore chaude des rayons du soleil. Mes doigts effleurent ton nom qui y est gravé…

And sometimes I forgive,

Yeah this time, I'll admit

That I miss you

I miss you…

_Et parfois, je pardonne_

_Yeah, cette fois, j'admettrai_

_Que tu me manques,_

_Tu me manques…_

C'est ça, le vide que je ressens par moments. C'est bête, mais maintenant que je l'ai comprise et acceptée, cette impression est déjà moins forte. Je t'aime, et tu me manques… Papa.

Hey Dad.

_Salut Papa ._

….

_Cachée dans la pénombre de la falaise, elle observe son frère agenouillé devant la stèle. Elle voit avec une certaine surprise des larmes couler des yeux de Gaara, qui a en même temps un petit sourire triste. Mais elle sourit à son tour, apaisée, puis s'éclipse sans bruit, le laissant seul. Un peu plus loin, à l'abri d'une dune, elle déploie son grand éventail et utilise ses pouvoirs pour s'envoler dans la nuit. _

_Même si ses souvenirs l'ont empêchée de dormir elle aussi, elle est maintenant sereine. Gaara a réussi à accepter ce qu'il fuyait depuis tant de temps. Il est, et sera un grand Kazekage._

xxxxx

Voilà… Comment avez-vous trouvé ? (si bien sûr y en a encore qui suivent, je suis consciente que c'est un peu long…) Merci de laisser une review, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, de ma première songfic ! Votre avis compte beaucoup…

Bisous à tous !

Elenthya


End file.
